


With You

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sapnap gets stood up :((, Valentine's Day, george is there to comfort him tho :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George wants to help Sapnap remember this Valentine's Day as a happy one after he gets stood up, so he decides to take him out himself.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Don't force ships upon real people, thats gross :)   
> Also im not really sure if i like this fic but us sapnotfound stans really have nothing so i decided to post it anyway

George's life practically flashed before his eyes when he heard the front door slam shut. He whizzed around, hoping he wouldn't find a stranger with a knife ready to end him. His shoulders sagged in relief when he realized it was just Sapnap, but tensed again when he saw the sadness of the boy and remembered he was supposed to be on a date right now. Now, George may be oblivious, but he wasn't so oblivious that he hadn't a clue what happened. Sapnap had gotten stood up. 

An immediate wave of sadness and anger washed over George. How dare she stand him up?! He'd been excited for this date for a while now. He'd ever asked George for his advice on what he should wear, so nervous to impress her. And she didn't even show up. George felt his blood boil with anger towards this stranger he didn't even know. George took a step towards his friend, deciding it was probably a better idea to comfort his friend rather than curse out a stranger who couldn't hear him and never would. 

"Nick...are you okay?" The boy just shrugged, silently unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt and avoided his gaze. George took another step closer. He put a hand on Sapnap's shoulder and the younger looked up at him, tears in his eyes. He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, it's still not that late, we could go hang out if that would cheer you up" Sapnap's eyes widened and he thought for a second. He broke out into a sad smile and nodded. He wiped his teary eyes and nodded again. "Yeah, I'd really like that". George smiled, glad he could cheer up his friend and secretly excited to go out with Sapnap. He pushed the other feeling down, knowing that it was inappropriate to try and make a move on his friend while he was vulnerable like this. 

"I'm gonna tell Dream we'll be out for a bit, okay? And I'm gonna change, I will be right back" Sapnap nodded and sat down on the couch as he waited for George. He thought back on the events of tonight. He knows about getting stood up, duh, but he'd never experienced it himself. And god, it was so fucking embarrassing. It felt like everyone was watching him and judging him. Like they knew. They knew she wasn't coming and they thought he was stupid. They thought he was pathetic for even trying. How could he ever think he'd have a chance with someone like her. Tears pricked back up in his eyes and he curled up into himself, sobbing quietly. He silently prayed that Dream or George didn't walk in right now as he was crying, wanting some time to just be upset. He'd gotten stood up. He had the right to be upset. He shakily took out his phone, opening up his messages and clicking the girl's number. He frowned at how many texts he had sent her as he waited and the "Read at 6:47 P.M." at the bottom was an extra stab to the heart. He deleted her number and clicked his phone off. 

He chucked it towards the other side of the couch and cringed when he heard it hit the floor. Hopefully it didn't crack. George popped his head from out of the hallway. "What was that?" Sapnap smiled sheepishly as he pointed towards his phone, still not quite trusting his voice to not crack. George nodded and added "I'm almost done, by the way". Sapnap got a fluttering feeling, that before date feeling. This technically wasn't a date, considering George was just trying to cheer him up but the thought of that made him somewhat dizzy. He chewed on his lip as he waited, trying to clear the thoughts of him and George together, as in, together together. 

George popped back out of the hallway, this time dressed in a button up shirt with a black tie and black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up to his mid-arm and his pants were cuffed. He looked amazing. Sapnap smiled brightly at him, almost instantly feeling better. "You ready?" He finally spoke, trusting his voice not to crack embarrassingly. George nodded, and held his hand out for Sapnap to get up. When he stood, George didn't let go of his hand and a faint blush came up to his face. He ignored his stuttering heart and the warm feeling in his stomach. He didn't get why hanging out with George made him feel...like he was flying, honestly. 

"I call driving! I'm taking you to my favourite place here!" Sapnap wasn't too familiar with the area. He and George had moved into a house in Florida with Dream 10 months ago, but Sapnap still wasn't really sure where everything was. Dream and George did most of the driving anyway. "That's fine by me" Sapnap said as he got into the passenger seat of the car. "God, I will never get used to being on the wrong side of the car" Sapnap chuckled and shook his head. "You guys are the weird ones. Who drives on the left side?" George faked an offended gasp, slapping a hand on his chest. "Wow, Snapmap, that's so rude" Sapnap shoved him and rolled his eyes. "Call me that one more time and we're gonna have problems" George rolled his eyes as Sapnap laughed, but the smile was still prevalent on his face. Something about making Sapnap laugh so much, especially considering the situation, made George's heart flutter. 

The drive wasn't the least bit silent, George having turned the radio on and Sapnap screaming the lyrics to songs he knew and mumbling them to songs he didn't. The smile on George's face never left as he drove. The ride soon came to a stop, however, as the restaurant wasn't that far away from their home. George got out and made his way around the car to open the door for Sapnap. "Wow, such a gentleman" He teased as he got out, chuckling at his own joke. George shoved him before locking the doors and taking his hand again. Sapnap blushed again but he tried to fight it down. 

As they walked in, Sapnap marvelled at the interior. It was beautiful and super fancy looking. They had all been here a couple of times, but only on special occasions. Sapnap felt underdressed, standing in just a button up and black slacks. He guesses it's fine though, since George isn't that fancily dress either. Then it dawns on him. "George, food here costs like a million dollars and I am not paying after I just had my heart broken" He quietly scolded him, trying not to bother any of the other customers. "Idiot, I'm paying" George whisper-shouted back to him, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Dude, you are not spending a fortune just to cheer me up" George shook his head. "Shut up, Nick. Let me do this for you, okay? You deserve it. I wanna make sure you remember this Valentine's Day happily. So suck it up and let me spoil you" Sapnap's heart burst and he almost teared up again. God, how did he get so lucky and become George's friend. George and him bickered and butted heads a lot of the time but they were friends, and they were close. They were always there for each other, and no matter what they said, they cared about one another. 

A waiter took them to their table and they finally unlinked hands, Sapnap frowning at the loss of contact. George rested his head on his hand and looked at Sapnap, eyes full of...what emotion was that, Sapnap wondered. Admiration? No, that can't be right. Nevertheless, Sapnap blushed furiously and avoided his gaze. Why was he getting so flustered? That was George's job! He huffed in frustration at his dumb emotions. "You okay?" He looked at his friend and saw concern replacing whatever was in his eyes before and he nodded. "Yeah, just thinking" He frowned again, mind drifting to the girl again. Why had she stood him up? Maybe she was just late and she thought HE was standing HER up right now. He knew that was dumb, if someone had accidentally been an hour and 30 minutes late, you'd think they'd respond to your texts. Sapnap sighed deeply and mirrored George's position, head on his hand. 

"She doesn't deserve you" George said suddenly, breaking Sapnap out of thought. 

"W-what?"

"You deserve someone to treat you good. She obviously wasn't going to. You deserve a hell lot better than someone like that" Sapnap blushed and looked down. "You treat me good" The words had come out suddenly, without thought, and it felt like another person had spoken them. He freezed at his own words and glanced up at George with wide eyes. George mirrored himself, eyes wide and face red. He chuckled awkwardly after a few silent seconds. "Um, I guess I do" His tone was somewhat fond and sweet which made Sapnap's heart start racing again. That's when Sapnap realized it. 

He'd rather spend this night with George than anyone else in the universe. He wouldn't trade these moments for anything in the world. He smiled widely, suddenly full of contentment. George just being here definitely made it a night he'd look back fondly on.


End file.
